Wrecks Rex
by Woody K
Summary: After Rex is almost killed, he, Pyra, Mythra and Nia confess their love for each other. Request from OmegaMetroid Hunter.


Rex went on a trip alone because there have been rumors stating that there was a secret area in Elysium that had hot springs and he wanted to spend time alone with Pyra, Mythra and Nia in order to confess his feelings towards them. Unfortunately, on his way towards the secret area, he ended up fighting against a unique monster that seemed to be a Perplexed Stoyan, it looked rounded and attacked people with spikes and poisonous gas. Rex only had his trusty sword to defend himself.

Pyra, Mythra and Nia, along with Dromarch were having a talk with Corrine, each girl were talking about there feelings towards Rex and they had also heard from some girls in Fonsett that Rex was handsome. That type of compliment made Pyra, Mythra and Nia feel jealous, but it got worse for them after they had found out the next day that Rex did not come back. They started to worry about Rex, so they began to search for him in the new land of Elysium, but when they find him badly wounded and almost at the brink of death...that was were they were going to get the scare of their lives.

The Perplexed Stoyan had completely kicked his ass, making it clear that the sword Rex had was not helpful at all, he was cut up, bruised and bleeding. To make matters worse, Rex also did not have Pyra/Mythra's core crystal, so they could not feel the injuries or any damage that he suffered. Consequently, they were unable to realize the peril was Rex was in until now. Pyra was panicking and on the verge of tears as she carried Rex and whimpered, "Don't worry, Rex. Everything will be fine."

Mythra and Nia helped Pyra carry Rex, Mythra was tearfully begging, "Please don't die, Rex. We don't want to lose you."

Nia choked between sobs, "I have blade healing powers, so just hang tight. You'll be ok."

* * *

After Nia's blade healing powers saved Rex's life, things were calm and everyone was alright, Rex apologized, "Pyra, Mythra, Nia, I'm sorry for scaring you all like that."

The redhead consoled him, "It's ok, we know it's not your fault."

Mythra said, "But from now on, we're not letting you go alone to parts that could be dangerous, we haven't even explored all of Elysium yet."

Nia added, "Also, in a certain way, we're just going be a little bit more overprotective with our drive."

Rex learned his lesson, so he, Pyra, Mythra and Nia all explored the new Elysium together because Mòrag and Zeke were busy with their own duties and Dromach stayed in Fonsett because the kids wanted him to stay and play with them, so Nia would use her blade form.

They spent time together and each of them realized that their feelings were growing stronger as they soon discovered the secret area that Rex intended to find. However, that was where he couldn't take it anymore and confessed, "Pyra, Mythra, Nia, I-"

However, Pyra deducted, "You love us. I know."

Unknown to him, they too felt the same way towards him, Mythra added, "We love you too."

Being in the secret area was were things heated up between them, Nia said, "We're all willing to share you."

Rex was pleasantly surprised and hugged them all, "Thank you all."

They all decided to enjoy the hot springs together. Rex, Pyra, Mythra and Nia got naked and bathed in the hot water. After looking at his penis, Pyra had him sit on the side, opened her sweet mouth and lowered her head onto his cock. She got about halfway, then gagged a bit, but he could feel the back of her throat already and didn't know if she could take him any further. Mythra, however, was determined to swallow more of him, though. Pyra backed out for some air and slowly swallowed him again. This time, she used a different method where her head bobbed in a forward and backward motion, which enabled Pyra to gradually open her throat for his thick cock-helmet. Sweat began pouring down her face as she motioned for Rex to grab her head and fuck her mouth.

After choking, Pyra backed out, Mythra went in and said to Rex, "Once I'm down on you, fuck my face HARD, you got that?"

Rex could only nod in lust. Mythra then proceeded to engulf his thick meat with her hot lips and worked her way down half his shaft. He then started to fuck her mouth with some force, but then slowed down a bit when he saw that she was gagging a bit. She gave him a stern look, grabbed his butt cheeks and savagely deep throated him. Rex almost blew his load right then and there.

Finally came Nia, who swiftly slurped his dick into her mouth and then down her throat. Rex gasped as he watched her envelope his entire manhood with her lips. He looked down and saw her throat bulging with his cock. Grabbing her head with both of his hands, he proceeded to fuck Nia's mouth ruthlessly. Even though her jaw ached and she could hardly breathe, Nia was still able to slither her tongue around his dick, which further drove Rex insane.

He then stopped, pulled Nia's head towards him so that her lips were at the base of his cock and began cumming down her throat. Rex gasped as four loads spurted down into her, while all Nia could manage were some gulping motions, he then pulled himself out enough so that Nia could actually taste his juices. Another two loads for Nia to snack upon and then two spurts for Pyra's hungry lips. When Rex turned to Mythra, he could only choke out a few droplets for her inviting mouth. She pulled his wet dick towards her, wrapped her lips around his helmet and then began pumping his shaft while sucking him, trying in vain to get some more of Rex's cum.

The hot spring was hot and humid with the musky smells of sweat, pussy juice and cum wafting through the air. His dick was still hard, and he knew it needed pussy. Nia began French kissing Mythra as the blonde said she needed to taste some more of Rex's cum, which still clung to Nia's tongue. He could see their wet tongues thrusting into each other's mouth as Nia began exploring Mythra's sopping pussy with one hand and playing with her buttocks with the other. Mythra reciprocated her actions and soon, the two girls were moaning and writhing on the floor.

Pyra, on the other hand, simply turned away from Rex, lowered her head to the floor and raised her ass to him. She spread her legs wide and brought a hand up to stretch open her glistening pussy lips. Rex didn't say a word, came up behind Pyra, rubbed his dickhead along her wet slit and then plunged right in. Pyra let out a cute little squeal and said, "Fuck, yeah!"

Rex grunted, but all his attention was focused on watching his cock sliding in and out of Pyra's cunt, it was hot, slippery, and wet like smooth velvet! After a few minutes of heavy dick action, Pyra had a small orgasm. Her inner vagina muscles clenched his shaft, and she was gasping from the pleasure of it as Rex doubled his efforts of pounding into Pyra.

The redhead relished the feeling of Rex fucking her doggy style. Rex's meat was a little above average sized, her cunt felt so full. She tried to spread her legs and thrust her ass out more to allow Rex deeper penetration of her pussy. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and began cumming with delight.

Rex watched as Pyra writhed and convulsed in front of him, suddenly tensing before she orgasmed. Quite a lot of fluid came spewing out of her cunt, which was when he noticed Mythra and Nia underneath him, trying to drink up all of Pyra's love juice. He pulled his dick out of Pyra's dripping snatch, only to have it engulfed again in Mythra's mouth as she slurped up all of Pyra's cum, leaving Rex with a clean, shiny dick.

Taking Mythra by the waist, Rex made her sit on his crotch and spread her smooth legs. Mythra smiled when he inserted two fingers into her waiting pussy with his left hand. His right hand was playing with her breasts and she gyrated her hips with pleasure. He pulled his soaked fingers out and tasted Mythra's cunt juice, which made her laugh. She grabbed his hand and made him put his fingers back into her slippery snatch. Then, she held onto his wrist and began pumping his hand forwards and back, getting excited by all the finger fucking. Rex stuck another finger into Mythra, plus his thumb was playing with her swollen clit. Soon, Mythra was grinding her pussy hard against his hand, begging Rex to fuck her. Nia said as she came up behind Rex, "I think you better do what she says..."

He looked back to see Pyra lying on the floor, looking up at them, Nia added, "Pyra's resting for a bit, and Mythra needs it bad, so how about we..."

Taking Rex's still hard dick in her hand, Nia guided it to Mythra's twitching pussy. She then started rubbing his sensitive head up and down Mythra's cunt lips, making both Rex and Mythra groan with pleasure. The blonde was moaning and tried to get Rex's cock inside of her. Nia kept it going until Mythra was whimpering and then proceeded to let Rex jackhammer the blonde with intense dick penetration. Mythra orgasmed almost right away, but seeing as Rex had only just entered her, she had to withstand his deep pounding for another five minutes. The whole time she was screaming, "OH MY GOD, FUCK!"

Leaving Mythra in a puddle of her own juices with a wide smile on her face and a pulsating cunt, Rex turned to Nia who promptly had him lie down. She then positioned herself on top of his twitching cock and slowly nudged her way down his shaft. Rex, feeling that he was going to explode any moment and wanting to do so inside Nia's honeypot, grew impatient. He grabbed her waist, pulling her down while his hips thrusted up, Nia squealed and her cunt spasmed as he tried to squeeze every inch of his dick into her hot snatch with every upward thrust. Their bodies slammed hard into one another, and Nia's tits flopped up and down as Rex tried to catch her nipples with his mouth and tongue. After several minutes of hard fucking, Nia had orgasmed and Rex was on the verge of cumming as well. Rex cried out, "Shit, I'm cumming!"

Nia had never experienced such pleasure in her life, she knew that if Rex came inside of her, it would put her over the edge. She ground her sopping pussy against his rigid shaft, commanding, "Fuck! Shoot your sperm inside me!"

Rex couldn't hold it back any longer as he began to ejaculate inside Nia's cunt. As each stream of fluid struck her vaginal inner-walls, Nia was consumed by such wanton lust and pleasure that she came for a second time in less than five minutes. He kept on pumping his dick hard into her sweet slit, relishing the feeling of their hot juices mixing together.

After several minutes, Rex stopped fucking Nia and paused for rest. He had noticed that someone's tongue and mouth was lapping up Nia and Rex's juices, which were streaming out of her steaming pussy and running down his cock and balls. Rex looked over and saw Pyra and Mythra, busy slurping up cum juice as fast as it was coming out of Nia snatch. Pyra sucked his balls and cleaned up the base of his tool while Mythra collected Nia's cum.

Tired from all the sex, Rex and the girls all fell asleep together on the ground, sticky from each other's juices and sweat with the heavy smell of cum in the air.

* * *

Five years passed by and an adult Rex was now enjoying his time with Pyra, Mythra and an adult Nia who all lived together in a house he bought in the new city of Elysium called Torna, named in memory of Torna. Rex even landed a new cooking job, so he didn't have to salvage anymore.

Rex ended up hearing something that made him cry of happiness...Pyra, Mythra and Nia are pregnant each of them having Rex's child even though blades could not get pregnant, but they found a way. With those wonderful news each of them can't wait for the beautiful future that awaits them...as a family...

On Rex's family tree, Pyra was the wife and mother, Mythra and Nia were aunts and sisters in law.

THE END


End file.
